


Accidents Happen

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Tohru's clumsiness causes Kyo to see more of her than he expecting
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Kudos: 37





	Accidents Happen

He’s helping her cook dinner, it’s just the two of them tonight. Even so, he wants to help. She’s so often running around the kitchen by herself, worrying over things she doesn’t need to.

“Kyo-kun, if you could-dd-oood!” Tohru was saying, just before she’s tripping over her own feet, how Kyo doesn’t know but he’s taking a big stride to catch her before she falls to the floor. He forgets for a moment that embracing her like this will cause him to transform.

“Tohru, you need to be careful.” He’s gently scolding her.

“Kyo-” Tohru’s eyes are wide.

“What-” POOF. Tohru thuds to the ground anyway, letting out a small yelp.

“Tohru! Are you -” He’s a cat now, somehow in-between her legs. His eyes are staring at her -

_WHAT THE - ITS -_

His feline face turns bright red, Tohru’s underwear is so delicate and lacy. The scent of her hits him like a wave from the ocean. It’s surrounding him, fogging up his head. The musk is so strong and pulling him in. If he could just move his head a little closer -

_NO!_

He books it out of the kitchen, hurrying up the stairs to his bedroom. He can’t take it. He quickly shuts the door, waiting the moment he becomes human again and then hopefully _fix_ the problem. It’s so embarrassing. Tohru’s clumsiness he could usually handle, accidents happened, and yet seeing her in this way.. _GOD, I’m such a perv._ He groans.

“Kyo-kun??” Tohru’s voice is on the other side of his door, filled with concern. “Are you alright?”

“I-I’m fine, Tohru.”

“Can I come in?”

“No! I-I mean, no, that wouldn’t be a good idea..” He prays she’ll listen, he can sense she’s hesitating but once he hears her walking away he becomes Kyo again.

He immediately touches himself, moaning out, letting the situation from moments ago play itself out in his fantasy.

Little does he know that Tohru has gone off to her room to do the same.


End file.
